Confessions  Collab fic
by wildatheartfan
Summary: Collab two-shot by Chloe and myself. Written as RP bassed on Rosie's return next series. See inside for more!
1. Chapter 1

**Collab by me and Chloe XD started off as roleplay but it got good so it's a twoshot :P 'C' is for where Chloes written 'E' is for where Ive written. Hope you like **

One that fits in with the day..., based on Rosie's 'secret' when she returns to LD in S7!

**Confessions**

Rosie has been at Leopards Den for a few weeks now... but her secret is eating away at her... she cant bear it any longer... 

**C**

_(Alice and Danny are sat at the kitchen table, Danny is about to go and start work and Alice is giving her orders)_

**Alice** _(Touching Danny's hand)_ Be civil with Ed as well please!

**Danny** _(Sighing)_ I know.. I'll try but he does everything so different!

**Alice** _(Slightly sad)_ Things are different now Danny...

_(Danny sighs before swooping down and kissing Alice gently upon the lips. Both murmur an exchange of 'love you' before Danny exits. Alice begins to read a pregnancy magazine when Rosie sheepishly comes into the kitchen)_

**Rosie** Everyone left you?

**Alice**_ (Smiling)_ Aye... No one here but little old me...

**E**

**Rosie** good because i really need to talk to you

**Alice** _frowning_ Me? really? OK what about

**Rosie** _taking a seat next to Alice_ well you see I said i was here to do placement

**Alice** _slightly confused_ yes...

**Rosie** well, erm the truth is thats not entireley true

**Alice** _elongating her words in beautiful scottish beatuifulness_ right. What is true?

**Rosie **well yeah i do have to do placement, but i knew i had to come here because...

**C**

**Alice** _(Panicking, takes Rosie's hands)_ Rosie, what is it... come on you can tell me...

**Rosie** _(Tears gather, whisper, croaky voice)_ You're gonna hate me...

**E**

**Rosie** I was out, one night, with my girlfriends. And I'd just had this massive row with Max and I was reallly pissed off and i got drunk, way to drunk and ...

_pause_

**Alice** _concerned_ Rosie?

**Rosie** _Tears in her eyes _I can't..  
><strong><br>Alice** _taking her hand and in soft voice_ Rosie, what happened you can tell me

_Rosie does big hefty swallow_

**C**

**Rosie **_(Stammering)_ I... I... I had a one night stand with one of the lads on my course. _(Her tears immediately overflow, Alice quickly pulls a sobbing and obviously heartbroken Rosie into her arms)_

**Alice** _(Stroking Rosie's hair as she holds her tightly)_ Sssh, Rosie...

**Rosie** _(Muffled as she speaks largely towards Alice's chest)_ Why don't you hate me! I hate myself!

**E**

**Alice** Don't hate yourself Rosie please don't

**Rosie** _(breaking away for Alice)_ But I do! How can I not? I was so bloody stupid! My whole marriage is just in tatters now, Max hates me

**Alice** So he knows

**Rosie** _(spoken through sobs)_ I couldn't not tell him, i was racked with guilt! I came home and just crashed on the sofa and avoided him all the next day and then i just couldn't do it any longer. I had to tell him! God I hate myself so much Al, what am I gunna do?

**Alice** Well it was obviously just a massive mistake

**Rosie** Yeah of course it was! Max wouldnt believe it though!

**C**

**Alice** _(Wants to help Rosie desperately)_ Have you talked about it?

**Rosie** Yes.

**Alice** Not a row... I mean a serious talk.

**Rosie** _(Shaking her head sadly)_ He won't listen... He doesn't trust me anymore and he has everY right not to... I doubt he believes I'm here on placement...

**E**

**Alice** Rubbish! I know what you've got, he loves you

**Rosie** Yeah what we had, until i Farfingnoonyed it up

**Alice** Its fixable Rosie, honest! Tell you the truth, this happened to me once

_Rosie looks at ALice in shock horror_

**Alice** (little laugh) Noooo, not with your Dad. Another guy, when i was young, way too young. I mean it was just a kiss but I had to tell my boyfirend, he hated me too but we fixed it. Went to uni after that so the relationship ended anyway but yeah...

**Rosie** Alice with all due respects this isnt a teenage relationship I'm married to him!

**Alice** (_holding Rosie at the shoulders, looking straight into her eyes)_ And you love him still?

**Rosie** Yes! More than anything!

**C**

**Alice **_(Comforting smile)_ Then that is all that matters because I know now that Max loves you too... he's just hurting Rosie.

**Rosie** _(Shaking her head)_ Because of me! He was always too good for me... but I took him anyway and I blew it!

**Alice** You sound just like your father! _(Shakes her head before looking into Rosie's eyes) _You and Max can get through this... it won't be easy Rosie but if you both want it enough...

**E**

**Alice **_(Comforting smile)_ Then that is all that matters because I know now that Max loves you too... he's just hurting Rosie.

**Rosie** _(Shaking her head)_ Because of me! He was always too good for me... but I took him anyway and I blew it!

**Alice** You sound just like your father! _(Shakes her head before looking into Rosie's eyes) _You and Max can get through this... it won't be easy Rosie but if you both want it enough...

**C**

**Rosie** But that was before this... maybe this all made him realise... _(Voice breaking) _He could do better.

**Alice**_ (Sighing, Rosie was defiantely her father's daughter)_ And now too... Rosie, love makes you vulnerable... you give so much of yourself to that other person that sometimes you forget that you are in reality your own person. And when you feel that person slipping away, you lash out, trying to get them back... that's all he's doing Rosie, lashing out. Becuase he's hurt and angry... how long has this been going on?

**Rosie** Well... it was a week before I came down here...

**Alice** And so he's had time to think about it... as I say it's not going to be easy but the only way you and Max can fix it is by talking and working things out together... We all make our mistakes but what's important is realising you've made them, being man enough to admit your wrongs and working harder in the future... _(Taking Rosie's hands)_ Trust me, you and Max, you'll get through this and it'll be like it never hapenned...

**E**

**Rosie** Well where do I start?

**Alice** Phone him.

**Rosie** (shaking head vigorously) No, he wouldnt pick up.

**Alice** _(Stubborn, Like her father she thought) _Use our phone then

**Rosie** But as soon as he hears my voice he'll put the phone down! I know him Alice! He's so full of his ideas, he wont let me explain

**Alice **_(sigh)_ Right. I'm only going to offer this because you need it, you should do it yourself, but yeah it might not work. Do you want me to ring him?****

**Rosie** Would you?

**C**

**Alice** Yes... I would. _(Smiling slightly)_ Only cos I love you mind! Come on...

_(Both make their way to the office, Alice begins to get her address book out when Rosie sighs and taps in his number quickly)_

**Alice**_ (Listening to the rings)_ That proves what I just said...

_(The phone picks up and Max's voice comes through)_

**Max** Hello?

**Alice** Hi Max...

**Max** Alice... is everything ok?

**Alice** _(Picks up on his apprehension)_ If you mean is Rosie ok... physically yes...

**E**

**Max **(_hesitantly_) Ok

**Alice **_**(**__pleading slightly__**)**_If i pass the phone over will-****

**Max** No! Alice I'm not talking to her!  
><strong><br>Alice** Please Max, just let her explain.

**Max** _(very frustrated)_ I've heard enough! I dont want to talk to or see her again

**Alice** Max come on, thats a bit harsh! Please just listen to her. You need to sort this out!

**Max **_(Shouting)_Why are you even getting involved Alice! It's not your business!

**Alice** Because Rosie didnt believe that you'd speak to her!

**Max** Yeah too right!

**C**

**Alice** _(Racking her brains)_ Have you forgotten something Max? About what you did to even be with Rosie?

**Max**_ (Silent for a few moments)_ No...

**Alice** _(Softly)_ You have to talk Max... these things don't fix themselves, you both have to work through the pain and hurt... if you don't you'll only end up miserable.

**Max** It just hurts Alice.

**Alice **I know it does Max I know... please just talk to her... I know you can't sort these things out over the phone but just talk, even if you only have five minutes.

**Max** _(Silent. Rosie is looking at Alice although her whole attitude is downcast)_ Ok... I'll talk to her... but NO promises Alice.

**E**

**Alice** _(quietly)_thanks

_(passes the phone to Rosie with a small and encouraging smile)_

**Rosie** _(softly into the phone)_ Max?

**Max** So, what are you going to do? explain yourself?

_Rosie closes her eyes in a mix of emotions at hearing his voice again_  
><strong><br>Rosie** _(mumble)_ Yes. (notices Alice has left the room and takes a brave deep breath in) Firstly, what happened I was still angry from that arguement. It was purely anger, I just wanted to be free and get back at you. And I know it was a stupid way to get back

**Max** Yeah. It was.

**Rosie** And I was drunk, completely wasted. I didn't know what was going on

**Max** No evidently not.

**Rosie** It meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was the worst 10 minutes of my life I swear to you.

**C**

**Max **So, you gonna have these 10 minute quickies everytime we have an argument?

**Rosie** No! Max... I'm sorry... I know that it's just words but... _(She sniffs as tears begin to cloud her eyes)_ I love you so much...

**Max** I love you too Rosie but... I feel like... I can't trust you any more. How do I know you're not going to do this again?

**Rosie** _(Pleading)_ Max give me just one more chance please! I'll prove myself and earn your trust once again...

_(Silence)_

**Rosie** Max... I think we need to have this talk face to face... would you... would you come down? Please?

**E**

Max lets out his typical angry huffing sigh

**Rosie** Please?

**Max** I dunno, I'm rushed off my feet at work Ro Ro

(Rosie grins through the tears at his use of her nick name)

**Rosie** _(disappointed)_ ok..

**Max** Look, I've got to go to work now, I'll see, I'll try and get down tomorrow. Evening. If I can.  
><strong><br>Rosie** ok thank you. I appreciate it I really do.  
><strong><br>Max** Look Rosie

**Rosie** Yeah?

**Max** I'm not promising anything

**C**

**Rosie **I know, I understand.  
><strong><br>Max **_(Sighing)_See you soon Rosie.  
><strong><br>Rosie** I love you Max... see you tomorrow... hopefully.

_(Rosie places the phone down and sighs... was Alice right was her marriage fixable? As she ponders this, Alice slips into the room.)_

**Alice** How'd it go?

**E**

**Rosie** Ok, I think.

**Alice** Good. What did he say.

**Rosie **He's coming down. Tomorrow, hopefully.

**Alice** Oh thats great!  
><strong><br>Rosie** Yeah well, we need to talk properly

**Alice** You do, so until tomorrow. _(Alice squeezes Rosies hand in reassurance)_

**Rosie** Thanks Alice. 

**Part two to come soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I cba to put in the C/E thing but yeah we both did this too

_(Alice is sat at the kitchen table staring into space. She is thinking about Rosie and Max. She doesn't even notice as Danny walks into the kitchen.)_

**Danny** _(Walking up behind her, he kisses her on her cheek before wrapping his arms around her)_ Hey...

**Alice** _(Grabbing his hands and holding them around her, she leans back slightly into him, closing her eyes)_ Hey, good day?

**Danny** Not too bad... Can't wait til you're back in there with me though... I miss my glamorous assistant.

_(Alice says nothing but smiles, before kissing him gently)_

**Alice** I miss working _mini sulk face_

**Danny** Yeah, wont be too long before you can start again, besides it's really good having Rosie at the moment  
><strong><br>Alice** _(sighs)_ Yeah

**Danny** DO you think Rosie's been herself Alice? I mean she's fine but sometimes she just isn't quite the spirit she used to be

_(Alices mind flickers, should Danny know?)_

**Danny** _(noticing her distracted expression)_ Alice?

**Alice** _(She decides it is up to Rosie if she tells her Dad the full truth. Rosie trusted her. Danny sits down and grabs Alice's hands)[/b] I think she misses Max but he's hopefully going to come down tomorrow._

_**Danny**__ [i](Frowning)_ That's another thing, she has barely mentioned him.

**Alice** She loves him... when you miss someone, sometimes all you want to hear is there voice, feel their touch, and hearing their name or talking about them, although you love them it hurts... _(Alice breaks off, turns away)_

**Danny** _(He notices Alice turn away and gently brings her back round to face him, one look at her and he pulls her into his arms)_ I know... I know... _(Alice uncomfortable moves to sit on Danny's knee. He holds her tightly as she grips him.)_

**Alice** _(Not breaking the hug)_ So I think we need to give her and Max space tomorrow... would Ed mind if I stole you tomorrow afternoon?

**Danny** _(Smiling)_ I don't know... probably not. We only infuriate each other, I think the other taking time off is welcomed...

_(Alice grips him tighter)_

**Danny** (with a glint in his eye and smile on his face) looking forward to it!

**Alice** _(grinning back)_ Good!

**Danny** Do you want to finish up in the surgery with me this evening Alice? I mean you don't have to if your not up to it, but -

**Alice** Danny I'd love to!

**Danny** Great! Just be careful yeah, I'll tell you what to do  
><strong><br>Alice** _(shocked/exclaimed hits Danny playfully)_ I'm not going to be your slave Daniel! I am a vet too you know I know what needs to be done!  
><strong><br>Danny** I employed you remember.

_(Alice sticks her tongue out at Danny)_

**Danny** _(Helping Alice up who grins widely. Danny smiles at seeing his wife so animated)_ Come on...

_(The pair walk down to the animal hospital, Ed is there)_

**Ed** Hey... Alice, he's not making you work is he?

**Alice** _(Chuckling)_ No... I want to help him finish up...

**Ed** We can do it Danny...

**Danny** _(Scratching his head)_ Well... see, I kinda want to ask a favour... we both do... _(Ed turns to him)_ Could you manage on your own in the afternoon?

**Ed** Sure... but you can finish up here _(Winks)_ Night.

_(Danny and Alice wave him off, they wait til he is away before giggling.)_

**Danny** _(Gently pulling her to him by her hips)_ Come here you...

_(Alice happily agrees and wraps her arms around his neck the best she can, one of his hands falls onto her bump as they pair begin to kiss. Rosie enters and turns away... she ignores her heartbreak as she snorts in disgust)_

_(Danny and Alice break away hearing Rosie's laughter and grin at each other)_  
><strong><br>Alice** Come on then "boss" _(with appropriate hand actions)_ lets get to work!

_(Danny and Alice busy themselves in the surgery for a while. Rosie returns to her bedroom and is lying down on the bed staring at the photo on the mantle piece.  
>Tears begin to well up in her eyes noticing how happy the couple are in the photograph, her mind casts back to the day the photo was taken, she shuts her eyes and dreams.) <em>  
><strong><br>Nomsa** Rosie? _(knocking at the door)_

_Rosie wipes her eyes quickly_  
><strong><br>Rosie** Yea Nomsa?

**Nomsa **I have your washing...

**Rosie** _(Getting up... she begins to fake cough as she opens the door, Nomsa raises an eyebrow)_ Thanks...

**Nomsa** Are you ok?

**Rosie**_(nods)_ I just need to sleep...

_(She closes the door leaving a concerned Nomsa who knows this is not the case, she decides to go and talk to Danny and Alice. As she gets closer to the animal hospital she hears the pair arguing over a bucket of water and whether Alice should be lifting it. She smiles before walking forward)_

**Danny** Nomsa! _(relieved to break away from the argument)_ Can you please tell my wife this bucket is too heavy to carry please?

**Alice** _(giving Danny a dirty look)_ I'm perfectly capable of carrying a bucket of water thank you Danny!

_( Alice proceeds pick up the bucket, she struggles carrying it for a 5 or so metres before putting it back on the floor)_  
><strong><br>Alice** _(aware that Danny is about to be proved right) _I'm fine I'm fine!

**Danny** (eyebrow raised) Sure?

**Alice** (impatiently) YES!

_(Danny reverts his attention back to Nomsa)_

**Danny** Anything I can help you with Nomsa?

**Nomsa** _(Glancing at Alice)_ Actually, I want a word with you both...

**Alice** _(Placing the water down and moving over, one hand rested on her bump - a trait that was regular) What's up Nomsa? Is everything ok?_

_**Nomsa**__ It is Rosie... she does not seem herself... I'm sure she was crying earlier but covered it with a coughing fit... I am very worried! She didn't touch her tea much either..._

_**Danny**__ [i](Shaking his head)_ I told you Alice... she's not herself... Rosie only loses her appetite if she's worried...

**Alice** And I told you she's missing Max!

**Danny** _(Raising an eyebrow)_ Alice...

**Alice**_(Holding her hands up)_ No! When I say she is missing Max she is missing Max... Just leave it...

**Nomsa**_(Uncomfortable)_ But surely if she is upset...

**Alice** _(Shaking her head, Danny realises she knows that this is something more than just missing Max)_ Please Nomsa! I appreciate you coming to us but... Rosie needs us not to interfere and nag her every five minutes... I'll speak to her tomorrow morning first thing...

_Danny glances at Alice, expecting reassurance and support._

**Alice** Just leave her Danny. She'll be fine once she's seen him

**Danny** Why are you so sure Alice? Has she said something to you?

**Alice** NO! I'm a woman though, I understand womens minds!

**Danny** Right...

**Alice** And er yeah you can do that bucket! My work is done!  
><em><br>(Alice exits the surgery. Nomsa looks at Danny, a worried and concerned expression still on her face.  
>Danny smiles at her and she follows Alice out)<em>  
><em><br>Danny continues to finish up in the surgery. Rosie's behaviour continues to play on his mind, should he follow his wifes advice or should he do what he thinks is best for his daughter?_

_(Danny is stalking through the house. He doesn't notice Alice lurking in the chair in the hallway, he's about to knock on Rosie's door)_

**Alice**When have I been wrong Danny?

**Danny** _(Shocked, turns around)_I can't standby and do nothing Alice... I have to do what's best for her...

**Alice** _(Standing up)_ Do as you wish... but don't... don't come whining if she gets upset with you... _(Whispering)_Do you really think I'd put Rosie through this time alone? Do you think I want her to be upset? I don't... but only Max and she can change that...

**Danny** _(Unsure of what to do)_ But I feel as though she'll feel I haven't noticed when I have...

**Alice** But she never wanted you to notice, she's been putting on a brave face... _(Looking at her husband)_Look... if you must just ask her if everything is ok and let her know you're there... but I warn you Danny, any further than the appetite thing...

**Danny** _(Nods with a sigh)_ It just hurts to see my daughter so upset... and hurting... and I dont know why.

**Alice**I know... and that's what makes you brilliant... _(Smiling and squeezing his hand)_ Don't be up too long...

**Danny** Be straight with you _(Alice walks off to their bedroom as Danny knocks on Rosie's door before entering after a muffled come in)_

_(Danny opens the door and sees Rosie sat crossed legged on her bed flicking through a magazine)_

**Danny** Hey (_takes a seat beside her)_

_Rosie looks up and puts a brave smile on her face_

**Rosie **(_brightly)_ Hi!

**Danny** You ok?

**Rosie** Absolutely!

_(I've heard that one before Danny thinks)_

**Danny** _(slightly awkwardly)_It's been great having you back Rosie

**Rosie **Great to be back!

**Danny**Good, everything alright at home?

**Rosie **Of course Dad! _(pause as Rosie contemplates whether her father can see past the lie)_  
><strong><br>Danny** _(small smile)_ I heard Max is coming up tomorrow

**Rosie** _(awkward pause)_ Erm yeah , hopefully. _(quickly stands up and leaves the room)_

_(Danny remains on the bed, unsure if that went well or not.)_

_(After a few moments, Danny sighs and gets up off Rosie's bed. He looks for a moment before going back to his own room. He notices Alice is already in bed, she smiles as he walks in. He smiles back before beginning to quickly undress into more suitable nightwear)_

**Alice** _(Sitting up properly)_ How'd it go?

**Danny** _(As he hops on one foot taking his socks off)_ I don't know... _(Climbs into bed beside Alice and slides down so he is led flat on his back)_ I mean... we talked and she insisted she was fine. I didn't push her or mention anything Alice then the minute I mentioned Max coming up tomorrow she bolted...

**Alice** _(Sighing as she looks down at him)_You've done all you can Danny. Rosie will open up in her own time and cheer up in her own time too [/i](Alice hopes)[/i] She knows you're there for her...

**Danny** I hope so... because although she's all grown up now, she's always going to be my little girl... _(Quietly)_ I just want to be a good Dad.

**Alice** _(Kissing him upon his lips before sliding down so she's led herself.)_ And you are... _(Wrapping herself around him the best she can)_ The best in fact. _(Danny smiles)_Come on, let's get some sleep. Night Danny, love you.

**Danny** _(Kissing her)_ Love you too, night Alice.

_(The house is silent as everyone falls asleep)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

_Following morning, in the kitchen, peoples are sat at the table)_

_(Enter Danny)_  
><strong><br>Nomsa** _(whilst frying eggs)_Morning Danny!

**Danny **Morning!

_(Everyone mumbles replies, Liv Thabo and Alice resume their conversation. Danny notices Rosie nibbling at her food)_  
><strong><br>Danny** _(to Rosie)_ Morning love

**Rosie** Morning!

**Danny**What time's Max arriving?

**Alice** _(Kicks Danny under the table)_ When he arrives...

**Rosie** _(Smiling at Alice gratefully)_ Afternoon, hopefully.

**Alice** Yes... and you get the place to yourselves but for Ed in the hospital. _(Winks)_

**Nomsa** YES! I am going shopping _(Alice glances at the full fruitbowl and raises one eyebrow, Danny smirks as do Liv and Thabo)_

**Thabo** For anything particular Nomsa?

_(Nomsa looks at the family, all staring at her awaiting an answer)_  
><strong><br>Nomsa** _(hesitantly) _Erm, just some supplies for the house

**Liv**Yep we definately need some more fruit!

_(Alice splutters in laughter but composes herself by quickly taking her plates etc to the sink)_

_Nomsa frowns at Alice_

**Nomsa** Alice are you ok?

**Alice** Me? Yeah fine, just a erm cough

**Liv **_(Bursting into laughter)_ You got a cold Alice?

**Alice** _(With a wink)_Nah... Hot... hot flushes... kinda like when I first fell in love with Danny and he walked by... when I made excuses to see his bonny wee face.

**Nomsa** I am going shopping _(Quickly hurries away)_

**Thabo **You two are merciless!

**Danny**And we're the ones usually at the recieving end _(Pats Thabo on the back)_

_(Rosie sneaks out of the room)_

**Danny** Righty troops best get busy!

**Thabo** Yeah!

_Alice gathers the remainders of the plates/cups etc and begins to wash up._

_(Later in the day, Danny and Alice are the last to leave.)_

**Alice**DANNY COME ON!

**Danny** I'm here!

_(The pair make a quick exit. Rosie sits in the kitchen nervously. An hour passes when a knock at the door brekas her thoughts)_

_(Rosie gets up and approaches the door,she opens it hesitantly and sees Max standing there. She experiences a rush of emotions, and immediately wants to grab him into a hug but she knows she can't)_

**Rosie** _(nervously)_ Hi

**Max **(_turns towards her from admiring the view)_ Hi  
><em><br>Rosie ushers him inside and he follows _**  
>Rosie<strong> It's good to see you

**Max** Yeah you too  
><strong><br>Rosie** Do you want a drink?

**Max** Tea thanks

_Max continues down the corridor to the bathroom, leaving Rosie alone in the kitchen, once again_

_(Max runs his hands through his hair before resting them on his face. He looks in the mirror before sighing and walking out. Seeing her again had made him realise one thing... he did love her.)_

**Rosie** I um.. made you're tea, just how you like it. Two sugars, milk. _(Max smiles at her and nods, both sit down nervously.)_ Max... _(Rosie looks up at him, she swallows)_ I...

**Max** Do you want me to go first?

**Rosie**No, its fine. I just need you to know that what happened, it was purely an act of selfishness and anger, mixed with alcohol. It meant absolutely nothing, and since then I haven't loved you any ess, in fact I love you more than ever. And since I've been here all I can think about it's how much of a mess I've made and how much I regret everything that happened that night, even that row was just-

_(Max has been staring at the table this entire time, he looks up at her and interrupts)_  
><strong><br>Max**Rosie I love you and no matter how hard I try I cant forget the fact that I love you. My heads messed up, I don't know how I feel. And yeah I can't forget the fact that you did that, with another guy. I mean you've hurt me really hurt me  
><strong><br>Rosie** _(quietly)_ I know...

**Max **It's just not the way you should've reacted, not at all.

**Rosie** I know Max... but I did and god, If I could go back and change it all I would but... I can't. _(Tears begin to fall)_ I just want to try and fix things Max...

**Max** _(One tear leaks)_ I want you to fix them too but it's me who's messed up... how do I get over this Rosie?

**Rosie** I know I just want you to be able to trust me again, because I know it will never happen again  
><strong><br>Max** Rosie, answer honestly has this ever happened before? Is this the only -

**Rosie** _(cutting him off, wideneing her eyes)_Max I swear to you, it was the only time, never before ever. And never again. And you can do what you like, don't let me go out or whatever, I know it will take a while for you to trust me again. I just want you to know how sorry I am. Really I am, and how much I love you.

**Max** And I'm sorry, for the things I said, the things I called you. I'm ashamed of it, it's disgusting

**Rosie **_(shaking her head)_No Max you had every right to say those things, I wasn't fair to you at all and I'll never forgive myself. Ever. I just...Max do you want this to work to fix it?

**Max** Yes, I do, I want it to work because despite it all I do still love you but I can't forget it so we'll just have to see how it works out

_(Both people stand up and the table seperates them for a few moments as they stare at one another, drinking in the sight they'd missed so much. Max moves first and Rosie swiftly takes a step towards him, as they reach each other both fall into a longing hug. Both close their eyes realising they have made the correct decision)_

_(Meanwhile)_

**Alice** _(Checking her watch. It is 6pm.)_ Well, ok but can we go the long way round via a very special place.

**Danny** _(Raising his eyebrows)_ If I didn't know you better I'd say you are preventing us from going home...

**Alice** _(Smiling)_ I am... cos when we get home we won't be alone anymore... _(Danny raises an eyebrow)_ Ok, and Rosie and Max need their time...

**Danny** _(grinning and jumping into the jeep)_Come on then! Special place it is!

**Alice** Good!

_(Back at LD Rosie and Max have left the house and have begun to walk around the land)_

**Max **I'm just warning you, it might be a while before we get, y'know like we were before..everything.

**Rosie **I expect it to, don't woryy, we'll just see how it goes.

_(Max smiles at her noting her understanding)_

**Max**And I have missed you, loads. It just made me realise how much I do actually need you.

**Rosie** I need you too, God it was so hard trying to pretend I was ok to everyone

[b]Max [/b_](frown)_ So wait, who knows?

**Rosie **Just Alice... _(Holding his hands)_ I needed someone to confide in...

**Max** Which means Danny knows...

**Rosie** No! _(Shakes her head)_Alice is really good like that... she'll keep it a secret to the grave!

**Max **_(Raising an eyebrow)_ Hmm...

**Rosie**She was really good, I presumed she'd hate me but she never said anything like that. She just helped me y'know and that's why she phoned you.

**Max** Ok

_Rosie smiles at him and they continue walking._

_(Danny and Alice in the meantime are leaving the copy, hand in hand)_

**Danny **(_impatient)_ Now can we go home?

**Alice** Are you saying you don't want to spend time with me Daniel?  
><strong><br>Danny **No! I just-  
>[b]<br>Alice [/b_](laughs)_ No I think we can go now, we just have to be careful...

**Danny** _(Smiling)_Wish people would say that when we have the house to ourselves...

**Alice** _(Laughing)_ Hmm... _(They reach the Jeep and Danny, ever the gentleman helps her into the Jeep.)_ My gentleman...

**Danny** _(Grinning)_And don't you forget it my lady _(Kisses her deeply before walking around to the drivers side)_

_(Rosie and Max are stood by the fountain watching Tula. Max slowly puts his arm across her shoulders. Rosie smiles and leans into him... they were going to be ok..)_


End file.
